1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus such as a printer, copying machine, or facsimile machine.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2004-45687 discloses an example of a conventional image-forming apparatus. It also discloses a fuser with various configurations, included in an image-forming apparatus, for controlling the apparatus in optimum conditions.
However, the above conventional image-forming apparatus has a problem in that the configuration of its power supply system, which supplies the fuser with power, needs to be changed depending on the type of fuser mounted.